My Angel My Devil
by KMoseley
Summary: Aingeal has been 'dead' for four years. Having left Neptune to save those that she loved, now she has been forced back for the same reason. Weevil and his family never stopped looking for her but after thinking she has been dead for four years will they be able to forgive her? WeevilXOC (All characters from the show will be in story)
1. Chapter 1

Super short but I wanted to get it out there and see if there was any interest. While I have always loved Weevil and while I enjoy WeevilXVeronica I always thought he needed a different love interest so this will be WeevilXOC but the rest of the cast will be there as well. Let me know what you think!

* * *

It wasn't her...

It couldn't be her, she was dead.

And yet here was this woman, her laugh trickled over him like lightening to his core. She looked older, of course she would, he hadn't seen her in almost four years. Her always dark hair hung in long curly waves past her shoulders. Her skin the same almost tan that he remembered and always teased her about.

But it wasn't her, even if her laugh was the same, even if her hair was just as dark, even if her skin looked the same it wasn't her.

Eli still couldn't bring himself to look away though, that is until his companion thumped him on the chest.

"Am I boring you vato?" Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with the tiny blonde woman next to him, then he remembered all the times she came through for him, every time but once.

His eyes still glued on the woman down the beach he addressed Veronica, "You remember that person I asked you to look for?"

If he had been watching her he would have seen her pale at his question, but he wasn't watching, his eyes were glued to a ghost from the past.

"Yeah, the one girl that never turned up anything, what about her?"

"That woman looks just like her... but older." Eli pointed her out to Veronica missing her glare and worried look. "But it can't be her, she's dead..."

Whatever Veronica said next was drowned out by a rushing in his ears as the woman turned and he saw a birthmark on her left calf. It was faint but he could see it, a birthmark that almost could be said looked like a heart.

Before he knew it he was running off towards the woman forgetting all about Veronica who was short on his heels.

"Aingeal!" He yelled out almost faltering in his steps when her head whipped towards him at his voice. When he was about five feet from her he stopped and took her in again. It was definitely her... but an older her.

"Pero estás muerto... oh mi dios!"(But you're dead... oh my god)

He watched her blue eyes take him in as they widened with fear and sadness. Then she flicked her eyes over to Veronica and her gaze was anything but sad. She was pissed.

"I can't believe you told him! bueno para nada perra mentirosa!" (Good for nothing lying bitch)

He turned to Veronica as well, she actually looked guilty for once.

"You knew? She was alive and you knew?"

Veronica twisted her hands in a little angst, "She asked me not to Weevil, she begged me!"

"Aingeal?"

"I had to leave and I wasn't ready for you to find me... I'm still not ready." And with that Aingeal walked away leaving nothing settled and Eli with more questions than answers.

But it couldn't be Aingeal...

She was dead.

She had walked away, well ran away, leaving Eli with nothing but his thoughts and anger. He pushed his thoughts aside for later and turned towards Veronica his glare in full force at the tiny detective.

"I thought nothing turned up V? You livin up to those 09er roots now or was it just fun to lie?"

"Weevil, she begged me not to tell you. Convinced me it would be better off if you continued to think she was dead. I'm the one who finds the truth not hides it... Unless someone can convince me it's really better off hidden... She did." with that Eli watched her cross her arms as her defensive face slid into position.

"What did she tell you?" he asked softening his tone just enough. Veronica shifted uncomfortably and he knew she was going to avoid answering. "V please... I need to know," he felt like he was begging but couldn't help the need to know.

Finally blue eyes filled with regret met his, "Someone she loved was in trouble. Multiple someones were actually. She was told if she left town they would be okay."

Eli let that sink in as he sunk to the sand. Wrapping his arms around his knees he sighed knowing that Veronica had thought she was doing the right thing. Aingeal had somehow convinced her to keep this hidden. But after thinking she was dead for four years little mattered about why she was back. Just that she was, maybe now his family could have peace.

"Who is she?" Veronica asked kneeling down to sit with him.

"Aingeal. We knew each other since we were kids, my uncle Angel had found her and taken her in. Proud man that he is he named her after him... just in Irish."

"Her name means Angel?" Veronica scoffed "Try devil..." Eli laughed knowing just how mean Aingeal was capable of being seven years ago. He could only imagine her now.

"V? Can you find out where she is staying?" seeing her about to argue he interrupted "Please V. My whole family has been mourning her for four years. Angel still never gave up, he pays a PI yearly to try and find her."

"Obviously not a good one, I found her."

Eli nodded and then turned to face her "I need to convince her to come home. At least once so that they know she isn't dead."

Veronica shifted uncomfortably beside him before huffing and standing up, "It won't be that easy Weevil, you don't understand!"

Surging to his feet he didn't once think to temper his anger, "Then make me understand V! Cause all I'm hearin is excuses. She could have come to us when she thought she was in trouble but she ran and made us all mourn her for four fucking years!" Eli had had enough, he almost didn't even feel bad at the flinch he had caught when he started yelling. Stalking off towards his bike his mind full of questions he drove straight to Angel's shop.

Angel was of course stuck under some hood he did little else but work for the past four years that Aingeal had been gone. Still angry and impatient Eli pulled his unlce out and it wasn't without some clanging and cursing.

"Eli usted sabe mejor! ¿Qué podría ser tan immportant?" (Eli you know better! What could be so important?) Angel muttered as he set about picking up his tools.

"Angel," he started wanting to have his full attention, "Angel! Look at me! Aingeal..."

Angel's head whipped around so fast Eli thought he might break his neck, his eyes automatically filling with tears at the mention of his daughters name.

"¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño? Aingeal se ha ido ..." (Why do you wish to hurt me? Aingeal is gone...) he knew this was hard for Angel mainly because he was speaking in all Spanish. Usually conversations wove in and out of English and Spanish.

"I can't tell you how I know yet but she isn't. Aingeal is alive and she is back in Neptune."

Eli wasn't sure which words were the wrong ones but obviously he had said something wrong as he watched Angel crumble to the ground with tears now freely flowing down his face.

"¿Qué es? Pensé que esto era bueno!" (What is it? I thought this was good!) Eli tried to understand as Angel starting yelling at him to make her go, she could never come back, Aingeal was dead...

Eli left the shop leaving Angel with his crew to help. Now he had even more questions. Why did Angel want her gone? Did he know why she had to leave? Why did he want Eli to make her go?

"One thing is for damn sure, she isn't leaving again..." he murmured to himself as he started his bike and headed for the PCH. He needed to see Felix and try to work some of this out.

On the other side of town Aingeal sat in the dinky month to month apartment she had rented trying to hold back her screams. She didn't want to be here, it held too many memories and people. As she gripped the photo in her hands she wondered how they always seemed to find her. It had been slipped under her door about an hour ago, a picture of her papá Angel, he was framed in gun sights. On the back in the usual dark script where instructions telling her to enroll in Neptune High first thing tomorrow no questions asked.

Her mind drifted back to seeing Eli earlier that day. He would most likely be there tomorrow, and she knew he would never let this go without some kind of an explanation. As she shifted to laying on her side tears still making tracks down her face she hugged the picture tight to her chest to remember why she was doing all this. The only thing she held closer was the handgun in her other hand. She looked out over the empty apartment bare of any furniture, any sign that anyone lived here.

Aingeal scoffed at her own inner monologue...

"I don't live. I'm as puppet fighting for survival."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay So a lot happens in this chapter but I really wanted to jump right in. This is my first Veronica Mars fanfic and I would love to know what you think. I'll keep writing no matter what because the story is begging to get out but if people are reading I would love your opinion!_

* * *

"Felix we need to talk." Weevil snapped parking his bike next to his crew and leading his friend a little ways away.

"Whats up?" Felix asked quietly not liking the anger rolling off of Weevil.

"Aingeal... She's alive." Weevil didn't need to look at Felix to know how shocked he was. He could still feel it himself.

"You sure?" was all Felix could get out.

Weevil nodded turning to his friend. "I saw her on the beach, it's her man..."

Felix shook his head not wanting to let himself believe what Weevil was telling him. Just then Hector came over sucking them into yet another conversation this time about the PCH , only the two friends could not keep their minds off of the girl they had been missing for four years.

* * *

Aingeal rolled her shoulders walking into Neptune high trying not to think about how hard this was going to be.

"So thanks to you I had to deal with an angry biker yesterday." Aingeal should have known Veronica would not leave her alone for long. She grumbled under her breath but stopped and turned towards the girl.

"I'm not the one who told him-"

"First things first, I didn't tell him anything. Secondly I still haven't told him anything. But you might want to."

Aingeal pulled herself up straight and tried to control her anger.

"Listen blondie, maybe you forgot what I told you. The reason why I left in the first place. In case you don't remember I left to save him-"

"Annie...?"

She knew he would find her just like Eli did but she wasn't ready. Veronica must have seen her facial expression because she placed a hand on her arm steadying her and moved behind her.

"Felix my man I need a favor!" Veronica said brightly leading him away even as he protested.

Aingeal veered left and made her way into the office to register and get her class list even though she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Aingeal walked out of the front office looking down at the class schedule she had just been handed. Everything was normal except for two classes. Journalism and auto shop. She had a bad feeling Veronica had a hand in crafting her schedule for her. keeping her head down she trudged through the first part of the day with little to no hassle. that is until Weevil stood in front of her locker waiting for her.

"No," Was all she said before edging him out of her way and opening her locker.

"You have to talk to us sooner or later Aingel, why not do it now?" Weevil insisted leaning against the wall of lockers with a grim expression.

Aingeal shoved the new student packet into the locker and turned to Weevil with a harsh glare.

"I'm not going to see them so forget about it." Turning she walked away fast wishing she could continue out onto the street and away from all this once again. Lost in her thoughts she turned a corner crashing into someone.

"Ow… Usually when a girl knocks me over the landing is softer."

Aingeal looked up at the guy she had bowled over their legs still twisted together as they rubbed their own bruises starting to form. Tall with a lopsided smile Aingeal wouldnt deny he was cute but there was something about him that screamed 09er, whether it be the blonde tips of his hair or the ironic puka shell necklace that hung on his shirt. She gave him a nod before trying to extract herself from the mess they were in. A sudden shout was all the warning she got before Felix came out of no where landing a punch on the other guys jaw.

"Felix!" Aingeal yelled trying to pull him off with no luck as they rolled around on the floor each trying to get the upper hand until they both stood up. She inserted herself in between the two boys hoping she could end this before it got even more out of hand. Putting a hand on Felix's chest she pushed lightly and he almost did walk away until a sharp whistle at the end of the hallway caused them all to turn.

Aingeal saw Weevil watching them from the end of the hall as she stood in between Felix and Logan. Knowing things would go wrong quickly she turned to Logan and told him to go. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Nah Weevil and me, we go way back"

"You have a death wish" Aingeal muttered turning to face and angry Eli.

"What's going on Felix?" He wouldn't even look at her, he was testing Felix to see what he would tell him.

"All I saw was Aingeal on the ground." Felix mumbled glaring at Logan.

"And why were you on the ground?" Weevil had a way about him now. Aingeal could see why he had been voted into a leadership position. Waiting impatiently for her answer he glared at her. "Well?"

Aingeal rolled her eyes finally, "I ran into him because I was trying to get away from someone else." She said pointedly glaring.

"I like to think I stunned her," Logan quipped grinning at Weevils glare.

"Eli," Aingeal looked at him almost pleading. "Let it go."

Felix and Logan wore twin expressions of interest as they watched the two stare at one another each wondering who would win.

Weevil turned suddenly sinking a fist into Logan's stomach.

"Eli!" Aingeal jumped forward putting herself in between Logan and Weevil anger rolling off of her.

"Stay away from her." Weevil snapped walking away with Felix.

"I'm so sorry," Aingeal apologized turning towards Logan.

Rubbing his stomach lightly Logan grinned

"Worth it."

Aingeal laughed walking towards her next class where she was sure to see Veronica. "How so?"

She didn't realize Logan was walking with her until he bumped her shoulder "It's not every day I find a sore spot for Weevil. That's worth a punch or two."

"You might end up with another if he sees you following me." Aingeal warned with a small smile as she walked into the classroom.

"This is my class new girl, I think you're following me." Aingeal laughed as he sat down at a desk talking to his friends. it was obvious this was his normal class. Aingeal laughed taking a seat behind him and next to Veronica.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked not looking at the small blonde.

"i dont know what you're talking about. But since you're here... How's your first day going?"

Aingeal glanced over at Veronica. "I'm not here for school"

"What are you here for?"

"We arent talking about this."

"I could help you."

"You would just tell Eli."

Veronica tapped a pen against her lips staring at Aingeal just as Logan turned around and placed a notebook on Aingeal's desk.

 **So new girl, got a name?**

 ** _Aingeal_**

 **What's the deal with you and Weevil?**

Aingeal raised an eyebrow at Logan pushing the notebook back towards him.

 **Okay fine, what brings you to neptune?**

Aingeal laughed lightly under her breath

 ** _The hospitality_**

Logan chuckled prompting the teacher to call on him and assign him an article he needed to partner with someone for.

"I'll take the new girl" Logan smiled playing the good student but both Aingeal and Veronica glared at him knowing he was up to something.

 **So, partner?**

Veronica grabbed the notebook adding her own line before handing it back to Aingeal.

 **In your dreams Logan, Weevil will kill you.**

 _ **She's right. He is already angry. better not push it.**_

 **Oh so you always do what Weevil says?**

Aingeal laughed suddenly because not only was Logan a smooth talker but he knew exactly what to say. She never listened to Eli. he didn't have any reason to tell her what to do.

Aingeal nodded at him with a small smile. Veronica stared at her from beides her but she concentrated on the teacher and thought about how pissed Eli was going to be.

* * *

Sitting on a stone wall Aingeal surveyed the lunch scene. Things had not changed much in Neptune. Even in four years time. The 09ers were still sitting together only now they got to flaunt their money by ordering food. The PCHers was sitting together off to the side and then you had Veronica sitting with some guy in the middle of it all. Aingeal stayed where she was not wanting any more interactions until class later. That is until a bag of food plopped down next to her followed by a very loud sigh. Glancing over she wasn't surprised to see Logan making himself comfortable.

"I always order way too much." Was all he said as he pushed the bag towards her. Aingeal laughed reaching into the bag and pulling out a burger thanking Logan. "I know you are just doing this is piss him off but thanks."

Logan shrugged with a grin, "Pissing Weevil off is just a perk."

Aingeal doubted that but ate her food in silence glancing over at Eli every so often to make sure he was still there.

"So partner, want to work on our project after school?" Logan finally asked breaking the silence.

"Guess we have to," Aingeal shrugged finishing her lunch. "We could meet at the library?"

Logan laughed, loudly at first but then it turned into a chuckle. "Sorry, its not every day a girl asks me to accompany her to the library."

Aingeal rolled her eyes before sliding off the wall watching Eli walking towards them.

"It's library or stay here. You would never be caught dead in my neighborhood."

"Ah but my neighborhood however..."

Aingeal laughed "Listen..."

Logan waved her off as Eli came up to them and she stopped talking.

"Echolls, I could have sworn we talked about this..." Weevil drawled leaning against the wall next to Aingeal.

"You talked, I got hit. Anyways you can't expect me not to talk to my class partner." Weevil glanced at Aingeal then and she nodded trying not to laugh at his expression. He was trying to figure out a way to be mad about them talking.

"Eli just drop whatever you're thinking. We got paired up in class so there isn't anything you can do about it."

Logan laughed patting her on the back before he turned to walk away. "We'll meet up later."

Weevil glared at the 09er king before settling his gaze on Aingeal.

"I thought I said-"

Aingeal held up a hand silencing him. "I don't care what you said Eli. I will talk to whoever I damn well please." And with that she turned and once again walked away from him. He was getting really tired of watching her walk away.

* * *

Slogging through classes in the afternoon Aingeal was glad the day was almost over. She wasn't sure how much more of this school thing she could take. Technically she had already graduated. She got her GED a year ago. Walking into Auto Shop she sighed seeing Eli and Felix already there standing next to a car.

"Home ec is down the other hall." one guy droned out wiping down a wrench as he walked over to an engine sitting on a table.

"And you're using the wrong sized wrench but who knows maybe we're both wrong..." Aingeal quipped walking to an empty table and waiting for the teacher.

Weevil and Felix laughed behind her as she sat down looking over the engine on the table before beginning to take it apart one piece at a time. She was a quarter of the way done before the teacher even walked in.

"New kid up front," The auto shop teacher was a big burly guy typical pot belly with a white stained t-shirt. Aingeal reluctantly came forward eyeing Weevil suspiciously. "You know motors?" the teacher asked not bothering to look up from his papers.

Aingeal rolled her eyes with a small laugh, "Yeah I just about got the engine on my table halfway disassembled so I'd say I know motors pretty well."

The teacher finally glanced up at her table and nodded, "Good, keep going."

Shaking her head Aingeal made her way back to her table hoping that working on the engine would keep her mind off of everything that happened in the last 24 hours. Weevil however had other plans walking over to her desk and starting to take apart the engine with her.

"I don't need help Eli." Aingeal said softly cleaning off a piston and setting it aside refusing to look up at him.

"Yeah, and I'll be prom king." Weevil scoffed coming around to her side of the table, "Aingeal just tell me why you left us?" he asked softly leaning against the table and forcing her to look at him.

Aingeal shook her head with a grim expression, "I can't tell you, or anyone. Just treat me like I had never come back, I'm still dead to you."

A warm hand on her chin forced Aingeal's eyes up to meet Weevils determined expression, "I never for one second believed you were dead, and I'll be damned if I let you walk away again."

With that Weevil stepped back leaving Aingeal to her engine walking back to stand next to Felix. Aingeal shook herself lightly not liking the effect Eli seemed to have on her since she came back. She wanted nothing more than to tell him what was going on and what had happened four years ago but she knew he would be in even more danger if she did.

* * *

Aingeal had been planning on taking the bus back to her apartment. She hadn't known if she could park her bike on school grounds the first day. Trugging out of the school she let out a rough groan as she saw the bus pulling away with no way of catching it.

"Need a ride?" Weevil was leaning against his bike surrounded by the PCHers Felix sitting next to him, stony and cold after the run in this morning. She wanted to reach out to them more than anything but she knew she couldnt. It was against the rules.

"I-"

"She has a ride." Aingeal hung her head as Logan's voice sounded behind her. Sitting in an obnoxiously yellow jeep he smiled at her waving her over.

"Aingeal..." Felix warned starting to walk forward.

Aingeal waved him off walking around and getting in the passenger side of Logan's vehicle. If there was one way to get Eli to leave her alone it was to piss him off and this was one of the best ways she knew how. She could practically feel his gaze as Logan made a joke and pulled away. Aingeal so lost in her thoughts didn't realize he was headed towards the 09er zip code until it was too late, they were pulling into his driveway.

"I thought we were going to the library?" Aingeal accused with a slight glare.

Logan chuckled coming around to open her door, "The house has a library so in a way I did take you to one." Aingeal laughed getting out of the jeep and following Logan up to the door. His house was insane, it was hard not to stare. Coming from the 02 zip she had never seen a house this big in her entire life.

"Don't drool on the leather." Logan quipped dropping his books and walking into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Navarro!"

Aingeal froze scared when she heard Logan's words. She was here. She was just in the other room. Aingeal could just faintly smell her perfume but she could not see her. It would break her heart, she couldn't do it. Spinning around Aingeal darted up the stairs just as Logan was explaining about his school partner. She slid into a room just up the stairs not really looking around to see where she was.

Seeing a big bed and clothes everywhere she assumed she had found Logans room. shifting a few piles of clothes out of the way she went and sat on the bed with her head in her hands. How was she going to do this and still avoid them all? A knock at the door jumped her out of her thoughts and she stood seeing Logan enter the room.

"I dont usually knock to come into my own room," he started eyeing her weirdly "But I'm guessing you have a good reason for hiding from my housekeeper?" Logan smiled softly at her before sitting on his bed leaning back against the headboard. When Aingeal just stood there thinking he finally patted the bed next to him. Sighing heavily Aingeal sat next to him propping herself up on the pillows and tried to think of what to tell him.

"When I was a kid, my sister and I were best friends with Eli's sister. And when things got really bad at home his uncle Angel took me in and changed my name, I was only six. My sister, she decided to stay at home." Aingeal paused glancing at Logan and was surprised to see him watching her face intently.

"Things were bad at six?" He finally asked when she didn't go on.

Aingeal choked on a laugh, "Oh yeah... But Angel, he was amazing, he took me in and treated me like his daughter. I spent so much time with them that your Mrs. Navarro became my abuelita as well."

Logan nodded in understanding moving to wrap an arm around her shoulders but Aingeal jumped up quickly. "Anyways we should get to work huh?"

Logan laughed standing up and walking towards the door, "I'll show you how we do school work in the 09er zip."

Aingeal laughed following him downstairs and out onto the back porch near the pool. While they were upstairs apparently Logan's friends had made their way over to the house and were opening drinks. Aingeal smiled although she was uncomfortable and allowed Logan to guide her around the deck introducing her to his friends.

"This is Richard Casablancas otherwise known as Dick." Aingeal looked at the blonde surfer and tried not to laugh at the very appropriate nickname. In one day she had already witnessed his personality.

"Is this the hot new girl?" Dick finally asked holding out his hand when it became apparent that Aingeal was not going to say anything

"More like the girl who can kick your ass." She quipped raising an eyebrow in a dare.

"Dude, is she friends with Ronnie? Sure sounds like her."

Aingeal turned a questioning look to Logan and he shrugged lightly

"Ronnie is Veronica... She uh, we all used to be friends." Aingeal places a hand on his wrist squeezing lightly.

Logan smiled softly down at her before grabbing two drinks pressing one into her hand and leaving her with Dick and who Aingeal guessed to be his girlfriend based on how she was draped over him.

"Mads this is Aingeal, new girl." Dick introduced after a few moments of silence.

"And I should care why?" the girl asked taking Dick by the hand and leading her away.

"Don't mind Madison, she's finally gotten her dream of being head bitch." Aingeal turned around seeing a tall guy with dark hair holding out his hand. "Casey."

Aingeal slipped her hand into his shaking it briefly "Aingeal, so head bitch is a thing? Do I have a chance?" She joked flipping her hair as Casey laughed

"I have a feeling you would win up against Madison, but you wouldn't want to."

Aingeal nodded with a genuine smile "Smart man," She sat and talked with Casey for a long time that day stretching into that night. She was at ease for the first time in a long time and wondered what her life might have been like if she had decided to stay. If she had fought back. Shaking herself and taking another drink of whatever she had been handed she turned to Casey who sat next to her.

"You've been here all day don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Casey chuckled, "You tryin to get rid of me?"

Aingeal shook her head wrapping her arms around herself. Casey watching her slipped out of his jacket and placed it on her shoulders ignoring her slight jump as he did so.

"Casey and Ain, aing- You really need a nickname" Logan slurred obviously drunk slumping down behind her on the pool chair.

"You're drunk," Aingeal laughed turning towards him pulling Casey's coat close around her shoulders.

"You're not much better!" Logan laughed as she swayed suddenly realizing that she had in fact been drinking all night without realizing it. She couldn't taste any alcohol in the drink but now she noticed everything swaying. Closing her eyes she went to turn towards Casey and ended up falling to the side.

"Omf! You weigh more than you look..." Logan complained rubbing his chest where her shoulder had landed. Aingeal grumbled lightly holding her hand out to Casey who gladly helped her up wrapping his arm around her waist when she swayed.

"Lets get you home," Casey suggested walking her towards the front door

"No, no, no." Logan yelled following them into the house. "Just stay here."

Aingeal swayed while Logan and Casey argued above her.

"Veronica," Aingeal finally blurted out "Call Veronica." She opened her eyes long enough to see Logan nod and pull out his phone before she passed out hoping she wasn't trusting the wrong person.

* * *

Weevil was in a bad mood. Aingeal wasn't dead, was back in Neptune but she didn't want anything to do with him or his family. His phone ringing jarred him out of his thoughts and when he saw it was Veronica he was actually happy. Maybe one of her favors would help him get his mind off Aingeal.

"I need a favor" Veronica rushed out as soon as he answered "But you have to promise not to get mad."

Weevil sighed getting up and dressing as Veronica gave him an address to meet her at. Pulling up he swore lightly as he saw that it was Logan Echolls house that he was at. Taking off his helmet he had a moment to collect himself before he realized why he was here. Aingeal sitting huddled on the stairs with Logan and Casey on either side of her.

Veronica stopped him before he got too close.

"They're too drunk to help me get her in the car, that's all we are here for." she said sternly knowing he wanted to know what was going on.

"Is she okay?" he asked lightly his hands in fists at his side.

"She's drunk and passed out but she's okay." Weevil nodded walking up to the three on the stairs, glaring at the two guys he scooped Aingeal up in his arms using all his will to turn around and not say anything as he walked towards V's car. He could hear her behind him giving Logan a piece of her mind though. Laying Aingeal out in the back seat of the car he tried not to think about why she was back and what the hell she was thinking getting drunk with the 09ers. As he was looking down at her Aingeal moved pressing her face into his hand with a sigh.

"Quireda what are you doing?"

Weevil stroked her cheek lightly before closing the door and leaning against it waiting for Veronica.

She was fuming when she finally made her way over to her car getting in and starting it without saying anything

"Would she do this?" Veronica snapped shutting her door hard and turning the engine on in a huff.

Weevil turned looking at the girl in the back. "I'm not sure... I don't think I know her anymore." He admitted watching her "The old Aingeal... She used to watch us all drink at 12 and took care of us when we were hungover..."

Veronica looked at Aingeal over her shoulder and took a deep steadying breath. "I think I should take her to the hospital."

"What why?"

Veronica looked up at Weevil with a stony expression.

"Because even as drunk as he is Logan told me how much she had to drink. She should not be passed out right now."

Weevil clenched his fists at his side as he realized what Veronica was telling him.

"You think one of these assholes drugged her?"

Veronica nodded "If you want you can follow me." Weevil nodded knowing nothing could keep him away.

Stalking over to the two guys on the steps he stood over them. "If i find out who did it, I'll kill them." Logan had enough sense to look shocked while Casey just smirked up at the angry gang leader fueling the fire.

Weevil scowled getting onto his bike and heading towards the nearest hospital. He didn't realize he had been speeding but he beat Veronica there and waited impatiently. When she pulled up he immediately went to the backseat and pulled Aingeal out trying not to notice how small she seemed. Getting her into the hospital was the easy part. Waiting for the doctors or anyone to tell them anything was much harder. Veronica snapped at Weevil multiple times to stop him from pacing. Finally a nurse came out asking for the family of Aingeal.

Weevil walked over anxious to know what had happened.

"Ms. Mars, your suspicion was correct, but that is all I am able to tell you."

"Can I see her?" Weevil asked already headed towards the door when he was pulled back.

"I'm sorry sir family only."

Veronica tensed for the blowout as Weevil started yelling.

"I'm the closest thing she's got to family! Where is she?"

Veronica saw the security edging closer and walked forward grabbing Weevils arm pulling him away.

"We'll try again tomorrow."

Weevil stomped away heading towards his bike ready to kill everyone at that 09er party.

"You cant do anything stupid We-"

Weevil turned fast on Veronica. "Dont you dare tell me what I can do V. They drugged her, she was alone and they drugged her. They need to pay."

"I agree but lets to this smart. Let me help."

Weevil nodded before turning and sitting back down in a chair.

"Weevil..." Veronica warned making her way

"I won't try to do in again but I'm not leaving." Weevil grunted pulling out his phone and texting Felix to get there now.

* * *

When Aingeal woke she was more out of sorts than usual. For one thing she was sleeping on a bed. Something she hadn't done in two years, the other thing was she was handcuffed to said bed. Renching her arm Aingeal sat up straight trying to figure out where she was. A yelp to her right showed Felix sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Annie? you okay?"

Aingeal looked over at Felix, who seemed like he hadn't slept for awhile then over across the room where Eli was sprawled out on a couch sleeping.

"What the hell happened?" she finally asked looking back at Felix. He looked over at Eli first before answering "Someone drugged your drink last night. Veronica and Weevil brought you in to make sure you were okay."

Aingeal fiddled with the handcuff before sighing and reaching up and yanking the IV in the crook of her arm out bringing the needle down to her wrist.

"Annie what the hell are you doing?!" Felix whispered urgently as Aingeal dug the needle into the keyhole of the handcuff hoping she would be able to open the lock. Finally Felix came over after she refused to answer him, pulling out his pocketknife he grabbed her wrist and helped her out of the cuffs.

"There, now what are you doing?"

Aingeal looked up at Felix's finally noting all the differences in him. He was taller, still skinny as ever, but he had really grown up. She was hoping he had enough to see reason.

"Fe I have to leave. I cannot get arrested for underage drinking and I cannot answer questions about last night. I need to go." She searched for her clothes tearing the room apart until she came upon Eli. Peeking out from under him she could see her shirt from last night and sighed. He somehow knew she would try and run, so he kept her clothes so he would wake up. Reaching forward she tried to tug out the shirt slowly hoping he would stay asleep. Eli's hand shot out grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward.

"Where you goin?" he asked her his voice still groggy with sleep.

"Eli I need to go, get up!" Aingeal snapped impatiently trying to move him. Weevil nodded to Felix and he made his way out into the hallway. Weevil turned to Aingeal then with a glare.

"You were drugged Aingeal, you need to stay here and make sure everythings okay."

Aingeal yanked her shirt out of his hands walking away with a groan.

"Eli I cannot answer questions about last night and I cannot get arrested. I need to leave!"

Eli sighed rubbing a hand down his face knowing she was right but also wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Come to dinner at the house." He blurted out holding her jeans as ransom waiting for her answer. He could see her trying to think up some reason why she shouldnt go but finally she sighed and held out her hand.

"I'll come to dinner. Just not yet." Weevil nodded knowing this was the best he would get from her and handed over her jeans. He Turned slightly as she pulled on her jeans wishing he could make her tell him what was going on. When he turned around she was halfway out the door and he followed after her. Felix fell into step with them shielding Aingeal from the nurses and doctors so no one would see her go.

Once they got out into the parking lot Weevil grabbed her wrist half leading half pulling her over to his bike. He pushed a spare helmet into her hands and got on the bike starting it up. He felt Aingeal get on and she slid her arms around his waist. Taking off Weevil took his time driving along backroads just wanting a little more time with her. Finally he turned his head asking where he should drop her off. She shook her head telling him to go home. Taking a deep breath Weevil turned heading towards his house where he lived with his grandmother.

Turning off the bike Weevil turned slightly watching as Aingeal slowly got off the bike staring at the house she spent so much time in as a child. He slid off his bike and began making his way towards the front door hoping she would be following him but when he turned she was gone.

Aingeal was kicking herself the entire way home. She should have left when Logan turned it into a party, she shouldn't have had anything to drink, she shouldn't want to turn around and head straight into Eli's house. Four years of running and now she was so close to where she had wanted to be the whole time. It was hell staying away. When Aingeal got to her apartment she unlocked the door and immediately regretted it. Once again a manilla envelope was pushed under her door with her name written on it in thick block letter. Picking it up she kicked the door shut ripping open the envelope. Staring back at her was a picture taken at lunch time the day before of her and Logan sitting together. Turning it over there was a message for her in the same thick black letters.

 **"You sure move fast for someone who didn't want to come back home. 09ers already? Following in your sisters footsteps may be dangerous..."**

Aingeal dropped the photo her hands shaking with anger. Who the hell was this person to make her come back here after all these years and then to taunt her with information about what happened to her sister? Tossing the rest of the envelope back onto the ground Aingeal shrugged out of her clothes walking towards the shower to try and wash the last 48 hours off of her.


End file.
